Peace, War, And Revolution
by Otis Spunkenmeyer
Summary: An updated version of the previos, real cool, and actiony too.....everyone should read my story! its COOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


Prelude  
  
  
The twelve wraiths in space moved quickley and silentley as they flew tword their target, space colony: A-103. They were mobile suits, and in the EarthSphere mobile suits had been banned... or all weapons for that matter ever since the fall of the White Fang and their battle ship Libra.   
  
" All suits form up on my wing", the pilot of the lead, and unique, mobile suit gave all of his subordinates commands on how they would invade. This should be easy... no resistance. Ha this will be cake.   
  
"Sir, two shuttles have been launched from the under side of the colony. They seem to be evacuating.," cried Black 3.  
  
" Thank you Black 3. Ok Black 7 please destroy the shuttles."  
  
" But sir they are defenceles, cant we just disable them?"  
  
" Black 7, you know I dont like disobedicance... so FIRE ON THE SHUTTLES!," screamed Black leader.  
  
" Yes sir," said Black 7 with a sigh. He Played with his targeting console and targeted the shuttle closest to him; Freedom 2. " Oh may god have mercy on their souls... I, I'm sorry," said Black 7 under his breath as he hit the fire button. 4 interceptor missiles were launched from the shoulder vents on his suit. " Missiles away."  
  
" Good job 7."  
  
God... I cant do this, it isnt right. " I'm sorry sir..." 7 hit the kill switch on the missiles sending them spiraling into the black void of space.   
  
" You IDIOT!"  
  
" Sorry sir, but they we--," his cry of rebellion was quickley silenced by Black leaders beam sword. 7's Suit erupted into a ball of light and pieces of the suit were sent everywhere.  
  
" Now I will fix your mistake...," Black Leader hit his trigger sending 2 blasts from his powerful shoulder mounted cannons screaming twords the Freedom 2. Ha Ha I got you... The 2 blasts Smashed into the side of the Freedom, creating 2 big holes which starded sparkig. After a second or 2 the shuttle blew up into hundreds of pieces of space bound shrapnel. After the Explosion cleaed Black leader noticed that the Freedom 1 was picking up speed and if he dint do something they would escape. " Oh no you dont...,"  
He reached behind the back of his suit and pulled out a huge beam cannon that resembled the one the vayeate used. " I have you now... VICTORY IS MINE HAHA!" He pulled the trigger... the end of the cannon emmited a brite purple glow, followed by an emmence purple beam. The beam streaked in the night sky tword the Shuttle. Because the shuttle had picked up too much speed the blast was wide left.  
  
" Sir, the shuttle is out of our range..."  
  
" Blast it! That fool has allowed the shuttle to escape, that could foil the entire operation. AGGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
Suddenley a view screen apeared with a picture of one of his fellow pilots on approach. " Calm down black leader, they can only slow us down, not stop us. We are Gundam pilots nothing can beat us, not even the preventors. Dont worry, our victory is soon at hand. Now lets take over 103 shall we?"  
  
" Yes, Squad Leader" Following Squad leader came the shuttle filled with troops that would unload in the colony and take it over. Their invasion was quick and presice, and 103 was just the beging.   
  
  
----------------  
  
  
" Run Duo!"  
  
" Hildy watch out!" Duo Maxwell dove at his wife Hildy and nocked her out of the way of a huge piece of falling concrete. " You ok Hildy?"  
  
" Thanks Duo, you saved me..."   
  
" Hey no problem, now then lets get out of here, and see what is going on." Duo and Hildy bolted deeper into the heart of colony Q-239. The sound of machine gun fire and explosions rocked the colony.   
  
" Hildy, we should be safe once we enter the hanger, then we will hijack a shuttle and head twords Earth."  
  
" Duo who is doing this? I thought there were no weapons left in the Sphere."  
  
" I dont know Hildy, I just dont know." They turned a corner," Ah, here we go... the hanger." Duo hit the swith that opened the door to the hanger. On the other side of the door were 3 men with sub-machine guns.  
  
" Duo Maxwell I presume," said the lead man. " Detain them please,"  
he announced to his subordinates.  
  
" Who the hell ar--" Duo gasped at what he saw behind the lead man, sitting in the hanger was a large red gundam that looked like the Mercurious!  
" Thats... Thats... Thats A GUNDAM! ITS THE MERCURIOUS!"  
  
The lead man laughed out loud, " A gundam yes, but a mercuri-what-it no... this is the Entries Gundam." He turned to face his crimson red gundam," Take them away, I am returning to the command ship. I am leaving you in charge Lietenant. Dont fail his excelencey." The man walked off into the void of the hanger twords his gundam, but unfortunateley the door to the hander was shut before Duo could see the Entreis take flight.  
  
" Lets go you two!" bellowed the new commander.  
  
They walked about 100 yards away and Duo glanced at Hildy, and quickley winked. Hildy knew what to do. Duo stopped suddenley and with incredible speed he kicked the lietenant right in the face, and at the same time hildy slamed her guard into the nearest wall. THe 2nd guard was not out though... he quickley got up to fight back. Hildy hid behind Duo, who could only use his legs, and had to come up with something. The guard pulled out a military baton to fight with, as Duo broke in a charge tword him. As the Guard swung Duo dropped and kicked out the guard's legs, sending him to the floor. Duo kicked the guard across the face as he attempted to get up and that put him out for a while. "Come on Hildy, lets get out of here." The pair stripped the soldiers of their firearms and bolted down the hall toward the hanger.   
  
One of the guards, only partially concious, reached down and grabbed his hand radio, " The gundam pilot... escaping...to the hanger.... stop...." but before he could finish he fell unconcious, but his message was undestood by all his fellow guards.  
  
" There they are! OPEN FIRE!!!" As Duo and HIldy rounded a corner, they caught sight of 4 guards. Duo immediatley grabbed hildy and dove behind a nerby crate to use as cover. Duo bent around the corner and returned fire. Machine gun fire was all that could be heard in the tight corridor.  
  
" Duo, we're boxed in!" cried Hildy as she started firing on a trio of guards on their aft.  
  
" Don't worry, I got it covered," Duo said with a smile and a laugh," oh, and i would cover my ears and duck if I were you." Duo aimed and hit the second trigger on his assault rifle, releasing a grenade that screamed with frightening speed toward the 4 guards in front. A quick flash, and a lare explosion silenced the battle. all that was left of the 4 was smoke and small blazes of fire.   
  
The Trio in back was stunned. Duo and Hildy continued on thier way as they fired supressivley toward, the stunned trio keeping then pinned down behind a doorway. When they reached the door Duo hit the pannel that opend it. They quickley entered the hanger and promptley shut and locked the door.  
  
" Awggggrrr, Blast..."  
  
" What Duo?"  
  
" Well, I was hoping there would be some of their mobile suits in the hanger, so we could steal them and fight them off. But i guess we will have to take the shuttle and retreat to Earth." Duo looked over at the shuttle, " I only hope it's fast enough..."  
  
They cautiousley walked toward the shuttle. All was calm and quiet.  
Suddenley a flash from the door caught the two's attention. The trio of guards were trying to cut through the door with a plasma cutter. " Run Hildy, toward the shuttle. GO NOW!" The pair bolted toward the shuttle. The reached the entry ramp and hit the switch so that they could board. The door to the hanger was blown open just as Duo and Hildy entered the shuttle. The ramp started to close and Duo and Hildy got seated in the piloting chairs. Duo flipped a few switches before asking ," Ready to go Hildy??"   
  
" Lets hit it!"  
  
" YAHOO!" Duo Gunned the throttle. THe shuttle rocketed out of the hanger and into the void of the black night. Duo altered the course and sat back. Earth.  
  
Back in the hanger, the liutenant stood there very quietley. He turned away from his men and started walking away. One of the men asked " Where are you going sir?"  
  
The liutenant paused," I'm going to write my will..."  
  
----------------  
  
The crowd roared with incredible vigor as Catherine and Trowa prepared to do their most popular and dangerous act(Maybe its popularity was based on its danger). The knife throwing...  
  
" Ok , Trowa? Here Goes!" She pulled out three knives from the pouch   
on her hip. She played with them a bit, got the right grip, and let loose. The knives traveld fast, very fast, so fast that the human eye could not record it's movemnt till it was done. Trowa, being his fearless self, did not twich as knife after knife hit various areas around him. " Come on Trowa, show some sign of life to the people, stop being so stiff."  
  
All Trowa did in responce was form a small smile and he let out a soft but gentle laugh.  
  
The rest of the show went off without a hitch. Their knife show was the biggest sucess of the show. " Good job tonight you two." said a very happy circus boss.  
  
" Thank you sir." Replied Trowa.  
  
" So Trowa, care to join me for dinner? I found the best resturant on the entire colony." asked Catherine.  
  
" Sure Cat, i would love t-------" he was abruptley cut off by a massive explosion on the roof of the colony. " what the hell was that?"   
  
" Whats going on Trowa??" cried Catherine, with fear in her voice.  
  
" I dont know Cat, maybe it was industrial..." He was wrong. It was apparent as 12 New Mobile Suits appeared in the hole in the 'roof'. There were 11 of the same suit, but one was differet, yet somehow familiure.  
" Mobile suits! How can it be? They were all destroyed..." Trowa was shocked. Mobile suits, well all weapons of war for that matter, were eliminated in the Earthsphere. Who were these guys?  
  
"Trowa look out!" One of the standard mobile suits was about to land right on top of the circus. Trowa and Catherine took cover behind a nearby tree. When the suit hit the ground, the shock sent Catherine to her knees. The black and gold insignia on the right sholder was unknown to Trowa.   
  
" Trowa what are you doing?"  
  
" This has to stop Cat, im going to climb this tree and hijack the suit."  
  
" No Trowa! You promised me you would never fight again!" too late.  
Trowa was on his way up the tree.  
  
" Dont worry Cat, I will be just fine. I have to do this, We cant let them take over." Trowa, allready at the top, walked out on the branch tword the suit. He soon reached the edge of the tree, he looked down at Cat and gave her a quick smile before doing his 'patended' flip twist onto the suits loading step. Trowa opend the door to the cockpit where a pilot sitting there was easily overtaken by Trowa's suprise attack. The pilot hit the ground with a sick thud. Trowa got into the seat, shut the door, and strapped in. The suit's engines powered up with a powerful whine.   
  
" Soo, who is first," he asked himself as he took flight. He scanned the radar on the center console for the nearest enemy suit. " Ahh, gotcha!"  
He spoted his target and set his engines to full. " Wow, this suit is fast. Must be new..." He caught a visual of his target. " Now, how do you fight!?" He pulled up the beam cannon attached to the right arm of the suit, " goodnight"  
He pulled the trigger. A bright blue blast erupted from the end of the cannon sending a mighty blue ball of energy straking toward the oppnent. He never knew what hit him. The other suit was blown to shreds, pieces of scorched metle were sent in all directions littering the colony. A view scren appeared on the HUD with the picture of who seemed to be the leader of the battallion.  
  
" Attention gold Squadron, this is Gold Leader. Gold 3 is a traitor. Search and destroy." Trowa noticed in the distance other suits start to take flight. They started their hunt.  
  
" Well then, I will start with you two." He powered up the engines and blasted off toward a pair of attackers coming at him from 7'o clock low. As he reached his full speed the two suits in front of him opened fire with their cannons. Trowa ajusted his course to the right, avoiding the blasts, and fired 5 of his own blasts. The other two suits broke off in different directions, one right, the other left. " interesting...". The two suits streaked past him above and on either side of him. Trowa rotated the suit, cut the engines, rotated 180 degrees cutting his momentum, and then blasted the engines. A perfect 'uey'.  
His engines had great acceleration, so he regained speed in no time. He headed toward the suit on his left. He was far behind the other one so he hit the burners on the suit, skyrocketing him forward. When he caught up with the suit he fired his cannon. The opponent dodged the first few blasts, but Trowa's accuracy was too much for him. The last 3 blasts engulfed the suit in a ball of fire and light. Trowa recceved a warning beep from his radar that indicated that he was locked on. He was perfectley calm, he had been in worse. He spun the suit, and played with the vector engines so that Trowa was flying away from his opponent but also in a way that he was facing him as well. Insted of using his cannon he hit the trigger on the left hand joystick, opening a vent on either shoulder exposing twin vauss cannons. The immediatley roared to life, unleashing a rain of bullets at an amasing rate of fire, turning the suit into a scrap heap. Shards of metal rained down on the helpless civilians below who had come out to watch the show.  
  
Trowa stooped his suit to a hovering position. He was allerted ba another warning beep. 5 suits had gotten smart and positined themself in a 'w'  
shaped formation. "hmm, interesting..." He hit the throttle. Trowa had a plan, he knew exactley how he would destroy them all in one shot. His thumb shifted over the joystick hat button. He ajusted his targeting console and smiled. He pressed the button. A Pair of black missles flew out from just above the shoulder cannons. The missles carrened into the squadron, destroying all 5, just like he wanted. " What the..." Out of the fire, the one unige suit appeared. Out of habit trowa immediatley flew backwards and shot multiple rounds. The blasts flew tword the strange foe, but he was to quick for the blasts and he broke sharpley right and fired blasts from each of his 2 guns. " he's good. Real good" Trowa flew straight up to avoid the blasts. his foe shot at the sky-bound Trowa with his own vauss cannons. Trowa had anticipated this move and he was prepared for it, he braked and used his vector engines to fly backwards and down. Trowa unleased with his own cannons. The unigue suit was hit, smoke covered the site, and Trowa had no idea if he had destroyed him. Suddenley the suit flew vertically and stopped with extreme precison in front of Trowa.  
  
A view scrren appeared, " Who are you? Gold 3 was never this good!"  
  
" Gold 3 steped out. My name is Trowa Barton, who might you be?"  
  
" I am Gold Leader, that is all you need to know, good bye Trowa."  
  
Out of the top of the other suits left shoulder a silver canister was released. It traveled a few feet up and then it exploded. A bright white flash covered all the instraments, and Trowa was temporarily blinded. When the light passed away, Gold leader was no where to be found. " Where is he?"  
As Trowa Turned around, he had his answer. Directley behind Trowa was the Suit, cannons aimed. Gold Leader fired directley into Trowa's torso.  
Trowa's sit hit the ground with great power, damaging the on board genertator of the suit. The Aux generator came on giving him limited vision.  
  
" Trowa!!!" screamed Catherine, as she ran down the street tword the wreckage of Trowa's suit.  
  
" Jeez that hurt." Trowa said with a slight grunt. " I better get out of here"  
  
" Now you die!" Gold Leader announced triumphantley. He launched a swarm of missles at trowas suit ( definatley overkill for the situation ). As the missles hit Gold leader laughedand flew into the distance  
  
In the shadows of a dark alley Trowa stood there. The only damage done to him was a large cut on his left cheek. " oh this will leave a mark"   
He just stood there, planing his next move...  
  
-------------------------  
  
" This is protector vessle Alpha-Tango-3, we are in defense position Delta. Awating orders", Wue Fei Shenlong sat at the bridge of his crimson protector vessle. WE clanced behind him at his 2 co-pilot's, Quatre Winter and his Wife. "we'll show those rebel's who is in charge here, wont we."  
  
"Dont be so sure, the're attack is to presise and to strong, you shouldnt be so sure of things..."  
  
"we will see."  
  
One by one the mighty protector fleet postioned itself in high orbit around the earth. The vessles had been upgraded since the last time they were needed. THey were currentley armed with 2 twin mounted high power argon laser turrets. And they had the famous Interceptor missle pods. And Wue Fei's particular ship has a weapon that is extremley potent to large craft,  
It was Called an Ion Cannon, by a Group called Sierra way before wue fei's time. It was a focused ion beam shout out of the nose of his craft and it resembled a beam sabre and it would tear anything it touched apart.  
  
" This is scout Wind, i have the enemy at 34 clicks away, and at current speed, eta is 7 minutes 30 seconds. All Forces go to red alert and prepare for attack." Wind, also know as Millardo Peacecraft, was piloting the mighty Tallgeese III, and he brought himself into position. Next to him was his wife, Lucretzia Noin, in her modified Taurus Mobile suit.  
  
"This is command, All forces prepare for engagement. "  
  
------------------------  
  
" Sir, we are within 5 minutes till we are in range of deployment,  
and the Hades Cannon is fully powered and can be fired on your order."  
  
" Excellent Major Biggs, thank you for your excellent preformance.  
Now head over to your suit and get ready to lead the troops."  
  
" Yes your excelency." Major Biggs kneeled before Andral Tryson, the leader of the IRRG ( imperal rebel resistance group), and left tword the hanger on the mighty IRRG flagship, The Titus III. The Titus was 10 times bigger than the Protector Flagship, and it was far more battle-hardend. It was equiped with 15 twin Argon laser turets, 5 Xenon/Argon Heavy Cannon turrets, and the incredible Hades Cannon. The Hades was an amazing feat of engeniering,by focusing 5 'Ion Cannon' rays into a single focal point, and firing an incredibally high powerd fusion beam through the focal point , an immense blast 10 meters thick is unleashed.  
  
The intercom blaired over head, " This is emperor Tryson, All forces prepare to engage!" he turned of the intercom and rotated to face the firing officer, "prepare the Hades, Target is the Protector Flagship!"  
  
"Cannon is charged and prepared to fire, awating your command."  
  
"Now lets see what you can do....ALL FORCES DEPLOY! ENGAGE ALL PROTECTOR VESSLES! FIRE AT WILL!", he rotated again, " FIRE THE HADES!"  
  
------------------------  
  
" All forces, this is command, engage the attackers!"  
  
"Sir! Sensors indicate a mass energy signature aproaching, sensors cant identify it or its origin."  
  
"Emergency turn! 50 degrees starboard! All hands prepare for impact!" But their efforts were in vain, The imense Hades blast impacted into the rear portion of the Flagship and riped it apart. The back half was vaporived, and the concusion of the blast detonated the reactor in the center of the ship, destoying the entire ship.  
  
"Wue-fei, the.....flagship is gone!"  
  
"what? where?"  
  
"its,.....been destroyed..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But The Endless Waltz of: Peace, War and revelution was far from over...  



End file.
